


They haven't said it.

by Sealifers (TheMercWithAMouth)



Series: The Mandy and Karen Show. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMercWithAMouth/pseuds/Sealifers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy's reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They haven't said it.

As she walked into the bedroom, Mandy let out a soft sigh. She knew that she was eventually going to have to go and pick their clothes up off the kitchen floor rather quickly. She knew that the minute Ian and Mickey walked out and found the clothes then the brunette would be banging on her door, talking about how her shit was always laying around like he and Ian had never left boxers on the ceiling fan be-fucking-fore.

“So…” Karen purred from her position on the bed, her legs crossed as she beckoned Mandy forward with her thin finger. “Are you ready for that reward, baby?” She grinned when Mandy came over, the brunette barely able to think of anything other than what Karen was about to do to her, how much pleasure she was about to get from the acts that she was sure were about to follow. 

Their kiss was heated, filled with far more passion that either had really experienced together. This was love, Mandy knew it and Karen knew it, though neither of them would say it they just knew. They’d made a silent pact that this wouldn’t come out during sex, the first I love you wouldn’t be screamed loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear because they weren’t one of those couples, they weren’t the couple that needed to scream about their love to know it was there. They were a couple that just needed each other, that was the only way that they reminded Mandy of Ian and Mickey. Mandy moved her hands down to slowly stroke Karen’s shoulders, enjoying the cool feeling of her skin as she did so. They shifted slightly without breaking the kiss, moving so that Karen had most of her weight on Mandy’s shoulder as he fingers trailed down her body, slowly stroke every dip and rubbing over any scar.

It wasn’t long until her fingers reached the end of their path, dipping slowly to stroke Mandy as she smirked. This was new, the way that the Milkovich girl arched her back and the way that Karen had complete power when she touched Mandy like this, this was how you reduced someone in the most scary family in Southside to jelly before your eyes and Karen fucking adored it. She slipped a finger slowly into Mandy, just teasing her by removing it almost immediately. She repeated the act, this time only putting the very tip of her finger in and withdrawing it almost as quickly. 

“Please.” Mandy breathed, her eyes still closed as she moved a hand to Karen’s shoulder, desperate for more contact. “Please, please.” The actions were almost the same as Karen’s earlier. The dynamics in the relationship weren’t exactly set in stone and the changes were nice for both of them. Karen smirked at the begging, eventually giving the other what she wanted and sliding two fingers into her. She finger fucked her slowly, her hands moving ever so slightly just to draw those long and beautiful moans from her lover.

“Keep it up, baby.” Karen cooed as she moved down, speeding her motions up without warning and making Mandy cry out in pleasure. “Oh yeah, you want it like that?” She growled. “You want me to fuck you nice and hard with my fingers? You want more in you?” She asked before slipping a third finger in, admiring the way that Mandy’s back arched more as though that might help accommodate more of the fingers. She could hear the gasps of ‘more’ coming from her girlfriend, taking the advice and adding a pinkie in too. From where she was lay, she could see everything, she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The love of her life was in front of her with all of Karen’s fingers inside her, her back arching in pleasure and her mouth gasping open as she attempted to make some kind of noise to let Karen know how beautiful this was. Karen let herself just drink in the sight for a little while, tilting her head before she decided on her next move. She dipped her head and brushed her tongue slowly over Mandy’s clit, starting to lick it rather quickly as her girlfriend’s noises increased. Karen moved back when she felt Mandy give those final shudders, the usual scream that would’ve come from the girl were silenced by the sheer amount of pleasure that was coursing through her at that moment. 

“You were beautiful, baby.” Karen leaned up to kiss her, not caring that Mandy would still be able to taste herself on the blonde’s lips. She withdrew her fingers completely and pulled the girl into a hug, stroking her stomach slowly.

“I love you.” Mandy whispered after a few minutes. The post-coital cuddle seemed the perfect time to tell her, they were both exposed enough that they couldn’t really hide anything.

“I love you too.” Karen kissed her cheek. “Thank you for not leaving me like everyone else.”

“I never would. We’re in this for the long run.” Mandy whispered as she started to drift off.


End file.
